David Bond (Earth-616)
(New Charles Xavier School), New Charles Xavier School student body | Relatives = Karen (girlfriend) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Atlanta, Georgia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Frazer Irving | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Origin David Bond was a struggling illustrator for an unknown sales company at the time of his new mutant activation. He and his girlfriend, Karen were having a dispute over their relationship right around the time he realized his evolved power, discovering he could control vehicles. To test his findings he and his girlfriend, Karen road down to a parking lot at night, where to his astonishment he found his inquisitive test to be right as he issued orders to multiple cars by activating & deactivating them with his thoughts. Unfortunately this was also right around the time when the local police were making their rounds and after having heard all the commotion that he made, quickly apprehended both David and his girlfriend. While trying to attest his own innocence his two-faced former mate quickly gave out that he was a mutant out of fear and self-preservation, after David had made their police car drive off without its respective law enforcers he attempted to flee and was shot for it. Luckily he was rescued in time by member's of Cyclops's team; Magik and the Stepford Cuckoos from said-pursuers and would-be persecutors. After Mindee used her telepathy to numb the pain, and while Magik was offering him to join the X-Men, David later passed out from his injuries only to regain consciousness at the new base of the thereafter, healed by Triage. X-Man During a training session with the other X-Men students Scott had Mr. Bond practice using his new abilities on a recently constructed Miniaturized Blackbird. After nearly crushing everyone under it, he and the rest of the team picked up a call that one of their former numbers; Fabio had been snatched up by a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned New Mutant response division headed by Dazzler. After having rescued their comrade, Cyclops had Hijack (the code-name given by Cyclops to him) brought along to see if he could test both the upper and outer limits of his power. Which Hijack had accomplished by commandeering the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that had detained their ex X-Man, steering it clear over the Caspian Sea just before escaping with the rest of his team. He later appears in the pro-mutant rally alongside the others and assists in the battle against the Blockbuster Sentinel. While his powers were not able to work on it (although it is unknown if it was because it wasn't a vehicle or the Sentinels state as something between mechanical and biological) he protects Cyclops by directing a bus into it. | Powers = Vehicle Manipulation: Hijack has the ability to usurp control of vehicular mechanisms with his thoughts. All he has to do is focus his mind on said device and he can make it's engines run, doors open and close, or ride through hoops by ordering it to do so. So far his upper limits haven't been discovered, to date he has shown he can jury rig an entire Helicarrier with moderate effort. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Technopaths